


панамка

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: новая панамка — тридцать йен, посаженное деревце — сто йен. завидующая и признавшаяся в этом нонон — бесценно





	панамка

— Наото-чан, не бегай так быстро, ты же можешь споткнуться!

Чем старше становилась Мако, тем больше она становилась похожей на свою мать. Девичья непосредственность и любовь к необдуманным решениям исчезла, была заменена на спокойствие и рассудительность, но... Мако не будет Мако, если не сохранит в себе часть этих милых качеств, делавшей ее такой непохожей на остальных. Это прекрасно знал Гамагори, вот уже несколько лет бывший ее супругом.

Жили они все в том же маленьком ветхом домике в трущобах города при академии, жили так же бедно. После войны с живыми нитями глава дисциплинарного комитета отказался от своего поста, ибо муторно, да и у него есть более важные вещи, чем работа. Мако вот. Да и сам он потом шутил, что рабочий класс был создан точно для него, на стройке всяко веселее балки таскать, чем сидеть в компании ехидной девицы, выпендрежника из Северного Канто и зануды с ноутбуком.

Сейчас на улице царило лето. Привычный шум города разбавляло пение цикад и шум речки, текшей рядом. Семейная прогулка была обязательной частью семейной жизни, так сказала Мако, а потому все члены этого небольшого семейства исправно выполняли эту традицию, даже не стараясь нарушить ее.

Наото-чан — крохотная девочка с короткими каштановыми волосами — бегала вокруг родителей и громко смеялась. Она была вылитой копией матери, правда цвет кожи у нее был темнее, чем у Мако, однако дела это не меняло — она и вела себя так же, как и мать этого семейства в свои школьные годы. Громко хихикнув и одернув небесно-голубое платьице, Наото побежала вперед, все время придерживая свою большую панамку руками, чтобы та не улетела.

Держала, видимо, плохо — один сильный порыв ветра, и панамка улетает. Зацепившись за ветку ближайшего деревца, она перестает двигаться и замирает, так и оставшись висеть. Наото, смотря на это, вдруг куксится и начинает тереть глаза крохотными кулачками, она плачет.

— У-у-у, улетела-а-а! — хнычет девочка, стоя под деревцем, забравшим у нее панамку. Тычет в нее своим тоненьким пальчиком и плачет еще громче.

Ира и Мако сразу же начинают успокаивать Наото-чан, говорят, что купят ей новую панамку, намного лучше, чем эта, но девочка плачет еще громче и говорит, что не хочет новую, а хочет эту, свою старую любимую панамку, которая досталась ей еще от мамы. Мако тяжело вздыхает и многозначительно смотрит на Гамагори, одним лишь взглядом показывая, что кое-кому надо залезть на дерево и достать эту несчастную панамку. Мужчина смотрит на хлипкое деревце и думает, как же ему добраться до верхней ветки.

Попытки Гамагори залезть наверх увидели и идущие недалеко Хока и Нонон. Ехидно усмехнувшись, девушка схватила своего спутника за руку и потащила к месту спасения панамки с дерева. Мако их не замечала, она с нескрываемой гордостью смотрела на попытки ее мужа дотянуться до шляпки. Наото уже не плакала, но продолжала тереть глаза кулачками, изредка поглядывая на отца.

Наконец, панамка в руках у Гамагори. Тот машет ей дочери, а та в ответ громко и заливисто смеется, отогнав прочь свои печали. Правда вот хрупкое деревце не может разделить радости этого семейства, оно тихо трескается и накреняется, после чего падает вместе с Ирой и панамкой. Мако тут же охает и подбегает к муженьку, а Наото с любопытством смотрит на эту картину. Она неспешно подходит к отцу и осторожно берет у него панамку из руки, после чего быстренько целует его в лоб. Мако улыбается и обнимает все свое семейство.

— А ты, как я вижу, все еще рушишь вещи своей непомерной силищей, а, жабка? — ехидно замечает подошедшая Нонон. Хока прикрывает рот шарфом, но все равно видно, что он едва заметно улыбается. Кивком он поприветствовал семью своего бывшего товарища. Нонон хихикает, после чего вдруг грустнеет и тихо говорит, что ей немного завидно. — Собачка-то все никаких действий не предпринимает.

Хока обиженно фыркает и отводит взгляд в сторону.

Новая панамка — тридцать йен. Цена за посадку нового деревца — сто йен. Завидующая и признавшаяся в этом Нонон — бесценно.


End file.
